Together Again, At Last
by girlfrommars139
Summary: Literati, Future, AU. My first GG fanfic. Rory and Jess are leading completley seperate, unsatisfying lives, until something brings them together again. I think i know where this is going, but it may take awhile, reviews will ALWAYS help! R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Gilmore Girls Fanfic, definently Literiti. I know the title is chessy, but nothing else came to mind. Please review so I know whether to continue. Constructive, nice suggestions, are GREATLY appreciated. A little background info, Jess never came to Rory's dorm asking her to run away, he did how ever send her a copy of Subsect. It will probably have semi short chapter, I'm not into really long one, read and review!

Copyright: Lyrics are from "I Wonder" by Diffuser, and I own none of these amazing characters, don't sue me, they belong to some one else.

"... you wanted to talk so talk!" Rory told him aggravated. How dare he come back here, right when she was ready to move on!

"I...Rory," he tried to say. It took every ounce out of him to say the next words. "Rory, I love you."

Rory stood there dumbstruck. It was only when she heard his footsteps walk away did she snap out of her trance. He started towards his car.

"Jess," she said softly, "Jess!" she yelled as he turned the key in the ignition. "I love you too!" But it was too late, he had already driven away.

ཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐ

Rory woke up one cold February morning. She stumbled to the bathroom and then out to her mini-kitchen in her minuscule apartment where she booted up her laptop and started a pot of coffee.

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore reached over to the TV and turned the news on. She crossed over to the counter and sat at her laptop logging into her blog.

"Rory, a blogger, who would have thunk it?" her mother remarked when Rory first told her. But Rory needed somewhere to empty herself, with her busy scheduleshe could never talk to her mom as much as she wanted, and she only got to see Lane on the weekends, she resorted to the internet, a place where she could just be herself. She didn't have to be top journalist Rory Gilmore, famous for her interesting and eloquently written articles online. The anonymity was what drew her to the internet, she could be herself.

"Here I am," her fingers typed gracefully. "A twenty-six year-old, not hideously deformed young woman all alone. I don't want to sound ungrateful, I mean as my mom says, I have arms and legs. And I don't want to be one of those unsatisfied people who always wants something more, when nothing can give them what they already have: Legs and Arms!" Rory smiled thinking of all the good times. "But I know there's something else. So here's to everyone who knows there's something else out there. Here's to all the people who are lucky to have experienced that electrifying love. I am glad to have experienced it, but now I know something's missing. I keep thinking of that one perfect year I had with him, I wish I could see him again. So here's to that something else out there. Happy Valentines Day, RG."

Rory signed off, and pulled out her work bag. She walked over to one of her several book cases. She pulled out The Subsect. It was her book Clash. She knew every word, and what exactly would come next. Rory had read it so much that almost all the juice had been sucked out of it. But there was one thing that always gave her a chill when she read it, a glimpse of that something else:

"To The Girl Who Hated Hemingway:

I'm sorry for everything, and I'll love you forever,

The Guy Who Looked It Up."

ཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐཐ

Jess woke with a start. He rolled over to look at his alarm clock, groaned and got up.

This was the third time this week he had woken up early, not being able to sleep. He had no clue what it was, all he knew is how crazy it made him.

Groggily Jess entered his kitchen where there was a computer desk, a kitchen table covered in books and papers, a radio, and a coffee maker.

Jess stumbled to the sink; washing out a mug, he reached to turn on the radio.

"_And I wonder if you ever think about me any more,_

_And I wonder if you ever thinks about me when your bored,_

_And I wonder if you ever thinks about me when you're hanging in New York."_

Jess closed the microwave door, nuking a cup of coffee. He headed over and logged into his email on his computer. Jess groaned, another urgent message from his editor reminding him of an impending due date was all that filled his inbox.

"_Because girl you mean so much to me,_

_I wish that we could start it over,_

_start it over._

_I don't need your sympathy,_

_Your apologies."_

Jess was seated at the table dazing into his cup of coffee, thinking about a somebody he often did during these early morning ventures.

"_Still I'm staring in my coffee cup _

_it's 6 am_

_and I cannot give up."_

Disgusted with himself, sitting there pining, Jess went across to the sink and turned off the radio with a shudder. He would make himself go back to sleep, but no way was he just going to sit there day dreaming of a girl he would never have another chance with. A thump hit his door. He went out and retrieved his newspaper. Looking for a familiar byline, Jess flopped on the couch. Settling into the cushions, he found what he was searching for and gave up on sleep. Only when he read the date at the top of the newspaper did he realize the day was Valentines Day.

He looked at her named and muttered "Happy Valentine's Day, Ror."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter, kind of a parallel on, like the first one. I'm having an academically draining week, so it may be a little while before I update again. Of course if I received some more reviews, I may try to update this weekend. Let me know what you think! Thanks again!

Copyright: I do not own any these characters, I just obsess over them, do not sue me!

1Rory was driving to work when her cell phone rang. As she looked at the caller, a wide smile spread across her face.

"Hi Mom!" Rory answered.

"Hey kid. Happy Valentine's day!" Lorelai answered cheerfully.

"You sound happy, is Luke back from his trip?"

"Yeah, he's here right now, say hi to Rory!"

"Hey, Rory," Rory could hear Luke say in the background.

"Is he naked?" Rory asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Lorelai replied in a suggestive tone.

"No."

"I just love Valentine's Day, chocolate, and jewelry, more chocolate."

"Ugh," Rory groaned.

"

What the matter, Hon?"

"I don't know, I just think it's kind of stupid to celebrate this holiday that commemorates Valentine's unfair execution which now has been grossly demented and extorted by commercial companies who want to make a buck in the winter. Plus all the commercials everywhere are just a huge slap in the face meant to tell everyone 'hey if you aren't in a relationship, something is wrong with you."

"Breathe, kid."

"I don't know, I'm just not in the greatest mood."

"I'm worr... Oh my God, is that Eleanor Rigby?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, it just felt like an Eleanor Rigby day."

"How can it ever be a day for listening to the Beatles sing about this poor woman who died and nobody came to her funeral? Now I'm really worried about you hon."

"I just need a break."

"Hey I've got an idea, call April up and see if you can take a trip, and go look at colleges with her, I'm sure she'd love it. Or you could come and visit in Stars Hollow for a while."

"Maybe," Rory said, not committing to anything, "Hey, Mom, I've got to go, just pulled up to work. Love you."

"Love you too kid, see ya."

Rory stumbled into the office passing her colleagues decked in red and pink Valentine clothes. She reached her desk where she pulled up her email, getting started for another day working on the paper.

"Rory?" someone asked her.

"Yes?" Rory asked, looking up to see her editor, Keisha.

"I was wondering if we could talk in my office. Just for a few minutes."

Rory was puzzled. "Um, sure."

She followed wordlessly to Keisha's office, just a little bit away from her own cubicle.

"Rory. Some people have been worried about you, and I've been thinking about it and I have something I want to suggest," Keisha told her.

_This _**cannot**_ be happening_, Rory thought.

"Wait a minute," Rory interjected. "I'm not getting fired or traded like baseball, am I?"

"Of course not!" Keisha looked astonished. "You're one of our best writers; I'm surprised you haven't swooped in and taken my job yet. No, it's just some of your friends here have noticed you've been in a bit of a funk. And when I got this in my mail, I thought, 'Hey this is perfect!' I think all you need is a little change of pace, a little break to feel better." Keisha pushed a manila envelope towards Rory.

Rory scanned the papers as Keisha kept talking.

"Basically it's this retreat for high school students recommended by their teachers who are interested in a career dealing with writing, whether movie scripts, or newspaper articles. They have authors, songwriters, journalists and a lot of other people coming. You would be teaching a class for about a week and a half, end of March, during their spring break. It would be great publicity for the paper, and I think it's something you'd really enjoy. I'm in no way forcing this on you, but I think it might help to take a break from the paper, and have a little fun.

"Think about it at least, make a pro and con list, OK? Just let me know by the end of the week."

Rory nodded, thinking just how right Keisha and everyone were. She needed a break, a change of pace. Maybe she would do this. It sure beat staying home sulking.



The phone rang. Jess was not in a talking mood, he looked at his caller id, groaned and picked up the phone.

"What?" he grunted

"And hello to you too!"

"What do you want Tyler?"

"Just to remind you about that pesky due date coming up. And make you a proposition," Tyler answered.

"What is it?" Jess asked; he was not in the mood for guessing games.

"Can you meet me for coffee in an hour and we can talk then?"

Jess looked at his watch. An hour would give him just enough time to finish up. He might as well get this out of the way.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Jess agreed.

"Meet you at the usual. And bring that cheery attitude with you!"

"Yeah, sure Mom," Jess scoffed back. It seemed everyone in the world was out to get him today. Or maybe it was his too cheerful editor. How pathetic was he that he went out for coffee with his editor on Valentine's Day?

"I need a life," he mumbled, turning his attention back to his computer screen.

Exactly an hour and ten minutes later, Jess walked into the Coffee Bean and slid into the chair at the table where his editor had already laid out thousands of papers.

"Coffee?" Tyler offered him.

Jess nodded, and took a swig from the cup. "So what is all this crap about?" Jess gestured to the papers.

"Lately Jess, I don't mean to hurt you, the work you've been putting forth doesn't seem to have been your best. But I think I have a solution for you." He handed Jess the packet. Jess took a few minutes to scan it. "I believe you need a break, a period to rejuvenate, so you can get back in the game."

"And you want me to do this by teaching a bunch of high schoolers?" Jess asked, dropping the packet onto the table.

"Think of it as a time to get back all that energy you had when you were in high school. The aspirations and motivations."

"You obviously didn't know me back then," Jess muttered softly.

"Hmm?" Tyler inquired.

"Nothing. So it really hasn't been that good?" Jess asked, his thoughts lying on the manuscript he had shoved in his bag before he left.

"Let's just say I've seen better. Come on Jess, you seem like the kind of guy who could relate to teenagers. You sure act like one."

"Well…" Jess started.

"Don't finish that. Think it over. Call me about it. Oh and I got that number for the girl I thought you would like."

"Yeah, just what I need. Another one of those." A piece of paper with a phone number was shoved into his hand.

"I got to run. Happy Valentines Day!" Tyler went out the door.

Jess pulled out the packet and began to read.

Awhile away, someone else was doing exactly the same thing.

A/N: Thoughts? Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry it took so long! this chapter is a little short, but I just had to get them together. I was having trouble finding the right hook, I still don't think it's the best, but things will get easier now, I hope! I'll work on the next chapter this weekend, I hope. Read and Review, reviews always help! Thanks for all who already have! You guys keep me going!

Copyright: Not mine, don't sue.

He was walking her up to her apartment. It was their seventh date. Jess had gotten over feeling guilty about these girls along time ago. It was true, he usually didn't like them. Well, not didn't like them, but he knew things wouldn't go anywhere. But what was there to feel guilty about? He was nice to them, they got food and movies out of it. But what did Jess get?

There was something different about Carrie though. She was no Rory, that was for sure. But she had this blinding smile and a bubbly personality that made everything seem happy. Jess almost felt like maybe he cared for her.

They reached apartment 18. Carrie reached into her purse and pulled her key out. She opened the door inviting Jess in. As Jess was being led to the couch with her lips, his mind was on something completely different.

What would this conference thing be like tomorrow? He had to arrive three days early for an orientation. Would there be anyone there he knew or like? God, he had so much packing to do that night. Would it really work? Could this class actually help his writing?

"Jess? Jess!"

He was pulled back into reality.

"God," Carrie began. "I can't even believed I tried to ignore it!"

"What are you talking about?" Jess asked.

"You! You're always somewhere else! Whenever we start to connect, you're off somewhere else! I finally find a guy I like and his attention span is too short to pay attention to me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jess was getting more confused, and hurt by the minute.

"So what was that then? On the couch, I couldn't get your attention, it's like you were in another world. Is there someone else?"

"God, no, " Jess fumed.

"I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean, Carrie?"

"I mean, I can't understand or trust you, what am I going to feel like with you gone for two weeks?"

"I can't believe you're doing this! The moment I start to fall and care for you, you break it off. Well, that's just great. Have a nice life." Jess walked to the door and slammed it behind him. What was wrong with him? He finally found something that made him somewhat happy, and he messed it up! Was he ever going to find love again?

It was after 11 and Rory was up packing. The TV was turned to TVLand, and the volume was turned up practically all the way.

She stood in front of her closet. Usually she was very good at packing, but tonight something was bugging her.

For the past years everyone told her to get over him, start over. They told her this like they thought she wanted to live in the past and be miserable, depressed and lonely. Didn't anybody understand how much Rory wanted to be happy?

She turned her attention back to the clothes. Finding the combination of adult and professional, but fun and young was an exhausting task. After packing her laptop away and zipping up her suitcases, Rory crashed on the couch and fell asleep to an old episode of "Bewitched."

It was seven thirty when Rory woke up. She had just enough time to grab a bite and pack her car. She was due to arrive at the hotel around 11 to settle in and then meet downstairs for a lunch and introduction. Rory glanced at the clock in her car as she put the keys in the ignition. Cursing under her breath, Rory braced herself. She would have to break at least four different laws to get there on time.

Jess headed down the stairs to the conference room. Checking his watch, he entered the two big doors, right on time and took his seat around a huge circular table.

He stared at his plate while everyone was small talking. Jess was never one for small talk. About five minutes later the director cleared his throat.

"Well, I see were missing one person, but that's quite alright, she's coming from far away and should be here soon. Now then let's get started with introductions."

Rory slammed the door to her car and dashed into the hotel. A concierge pointed towards the conference door, where Rory caught her breath and entered, only to have it be taken away again.

She entered the conference room. "I'm so sorry Mr. Harrison, traffic and running late. Really, I am."

"That's fine, I know you were coming from awhile away, and we're honored to have you here. Please slide into a seat."

Rory slid into a chair and took a big sip of water.

"Now we were just doing introductions, and I believe we stopped a Mr. Mariano."

Rory choked on her water.

"Ms. Gilmore are you okay?" Mr. Harrison asked, concerned.

Jess turned his head and stared at the face he'd been dreaming of.

Rory pulled herself together enough to respond quietly, "Yes, I'm fine."

"All right. Jess Mariano is an author and publisher. His well known debut novel, was praised, 'modeled of off Catcher of the Rye, Mariano's novel in sure to be a star.'"

Jess wasn't listening and neither was Rory. They didn't want to stare at each other, but they had to. Rory had always wondered about the dedication, did he really mean it? But as their eyes were locked, Rory needed to know if he still loved her.

Why had she never called? He asked himself. She knew he loved her. What did this mean, what would happen?

The only conclusion he could come to was that these weeks would be nothing like he imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm really sorry it took so long to update. But I was really busy, but now my four day spring break has come, and I will work and work, plus I am way motivated after Tuesday's episode, expect a new fanfic from me to spring up. I really worked hard on this, it was hard getting the dialogue to be character like. I hope it's good. As always reviews are the best! Thanks for reading! Happy Easter and Passover!

"So," Mr. Harrison finished up, "You're on your own for the rest of the night. Tomorrow we'll begin lesson plans and more of an orientation. In the mean time, I have a list of the pairings for the class you will be teaching and I strongly suggest you introduce yourselves at the least. That person will be your Siamese twin for the next two weeks! We'll see you at nine tomorrow morning!"

Rory tried to peel her eyes away from him and get up. But it was harder said than done. When she finally got up, she hung around talking to some people. Finally she was one of the last few left. There was Cassandra, and Adam, and…him.

She moseyed over to the pairing list, not quite ready to confront him. Rory was actually excited to see who her partner would be. There were so many amazing writers here; anyone would be amazing. Scanning the list her eyes dropped down to the last pair:

Rory Gilmore------Jess Mariano

"Well, they sure know who works the best together."

Rory spun around quickly and was faced with the smile she had longed to see.

"Yeah, I guess they do," Rory replied, her face scorching red.

"Should we maybe…talk," Jess asked her, cautiously. His whole body was a wreck, though he tried not to let her see. His palms were sweating, but his mouth as dry as the desert. His stomach must be filled with nectar because he was now home to a swarm of butterflies that would not leave. "We could get a drink, or something?"

All of a sudden she couldn't stand him. She wanted to slap him and puke at the same time! How could he be so calm and act like they were old friends who split up on amicable terms? She finally spit out what she wanted to say.

"We probably shouldn't be in public when I talk to you."

Jess' worst fears were confirmed. She hated him; he could tell it was real-every-fiber-of-her-being kind of hate. But why should she be mad? He was the one who had been miserable, and thinking about her. How could he be mad at her though? She was so perfect.

"I've got a…" Before he could finish, Rory had charged up the stairs, possibly to her room. Was Jess supposed to follow? He decided to.

She opened the door to her room, and he followed her in. Her head was spinning, what was she supposed to say first?

"Where did you go?" she asked, she'd been longing to hear this answer for awhile.

"What do you mean? Oh, after that," Jess said, reminiscing.

"Yeah. After that, after I…"

"I had to get out of there! I was strangled by everyone! It was time for me to grow up and start a life for myself! I couldn't stay there waiting to see if you could ever feel the same way about me, that I did about you," Jess answered her.

"You didn't even stick around to her what I would have said!"

"What would you have said Rory? What would've made it all better?"

"It's not what I would've said, it's what I did say!"

Jess took a breath. What had she said? Did she… did she…

"And then when I finally think I'm over you, I get this package in the mail. It's a book with a beautiful dedication. And all of a sudden my life just goes downhill. I break up with my boyfriend, thinking this means something, that maybe you'll come back, and nothing! I move away and start a life for myself, but still I can't get over you. And do you want to know why I'm here? My boss thinks I'm going crazy because I can't get over you!"

Jess looked at her in shock. She was crying, he never meant to make her cry. "Ror… I'm sorry, just listen to me, because I swear there's another side to the story. I left that night because I was scared. You make me feel a way I'd never felt before, and when I told you that I loved you, I was scared that you would crush me. I thought it would be best just not knowing."

"You didn't want to know that I said I loved you?"

Jess choked, it was true. "I didn't know Rory, or believe me, I would've stayed. I sent you the book because I couldn't stop thinking about you and I thought that now the ball would be in your court. But I was wrong, and I'm sorry. Seeing you face-to-face, I know I was wrong. I'm sorry Rory, I really am."

She looked at him. This bad boy that she knew so well. She could tell he wasn't lying, he was even sincere. It was a side of Jess she hardly ever saw.

Jess stared at her while she was taking everything in. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him.

Rory couldn't believe what she was doing. She was risking everything by throwing her arms around him and whispering what she did. "I still love you, Jess."

"I've always loved you, Rory."

They stood there in silence, connected again, finally. It was what they both had been waiting for. It was what they both needed.

They finally pulled apart. "Do you want to go out tonight, for dinner, maybe?" Jess asked her.

Rory stared into his beady eyes. "Not tonight, give me a little time. Tomorrow, maybe?" She started to walk out, when Jess pulled her back.

"I read your articles everyday," he told her, holding the person he'd been wanting to for such a long time.

"I loved the Subsect," Rory told him. He went in for the kiss, and there was a longing and passion Rory hadn't felt since, well, since him.

"I have to go," she said, pulling away.

"It'll be good working with you partner," Jess said, watching her go. But he knew she wasn't him; she would come back.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I like this chapter. It's very sweet and fun, light, with no angst. I pulled Lorelai in, and I tried really hard to make her believable. My thing is trying to make the characters act like they really would. Let me if you have any suggestions. Please tell me what you think! I love reviews, and I love you guys for leaving me them! Read, Enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: I own none of Gilmore Girls, so please do not sue me. It wouldn't do you any good though, if you did, because I myself own hardly any thing of value.

"…and I just can't believe it. I mean, we haven't seen each other in like four or five years, and suddenly, bam! Here we are together. It's freaky. Of course, we had it out, yelling and screaming. But then he kissed me, and it's like everything was fine, I felt like I've never felt. It's like I feel complete. Not that I need a man to be complete, but I have this other half of me that makes me feel better than I've felt in a long, long time. RG."

Rory stopped typing and closed her laptop. She glanced at the clock and then quickly got up.

"Crap!" She muttered to herself. Jess would be here in an hour to go over the materials they had given at breakfast, which Rory had been late for again. Rory decided to go take a shower, and emerged twenty minutes later to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"Oh my God!" she heard on the other end.

"Mom?"

"Yes, it's your mother and I repeat oh my God!" Lorelai said.

"So you got my message?"

"Yes, and oh my God it's the longest message I ever heard. I timed it even, going on five minutes you were."

"Oh, stop it, Yoda! It's what's in the message that matters!"

"I'm kidding hon. I just can't believe it. You and Jess mysteriously end up at the same writing conference after so many years!"

"I know! It's amazing, it's fate!"

"It's a LifeTime Movie!" Lorelai added.

"What?"

"You know, 'Life Time presents this Saturday's original movie, _Together Again, At Last_. The story of two people who split up and after years of misery reconnect at a conference!'"

"OK, I get it, enough!"

Rory heard a gasp at the other end.

"Mom? Mom? Are you okay? What is it?"

"Rory!"

"What?"

"You and Jess are cousins!"

"What? No we're not!"

"Uh-huh! You're my kid, and Jess is Luke's and now my nephew!"

"Why did you tell me that!"

"It really is a Life Time Movie!"

"Or a soap opera." Rory paused. "It's not like we're related by blood or anything."

"Grandma and Grandpa will be so proud!"

"What?"

"Well you! You're living the Gilmore legacy, marrying your cousin."

"First of all, I am not marrying Jess. Second, we are NOT cousins! Third, that was only Trix and Grandpa Charles so you can hardly call that a legacy! And fourth you are not telling anybody, especially Grandma and Grandpa, yet!"

"Fine!" Lorelai responded, playfully angry.

"Mom? Dropping the cousin and Life Time thing, what do you honestly think?"

"Kid, you're not 18 any more, I can't tell you how to live your life."

"I know, Mom. But as my friend and mom, what do you think?"

"Honestly, Ror. I've never been Jess' biggest fan, and that's not going to change. I mean, I can't forget that he broke your heart and wrist. But you've been unhappy for awhile, and if being with Jess is what you want, then you need to go for it."

"Thanks. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Rory."

"See you," Rory hung up the phone.

About a half-hour later there was a knock at the door. Rory was all dressed (casual but hot), and answered to be greeted Jess.

"Hey, teach!"

"Hey, Jess," Rory said ushering him in.

After a little somewhat awkward chit-chat, Rory and Jess settled at the table to work on their lesson for their class. Rory looked up at Jess after awhile. His face was so solemn and intense. He looked exactly the same as he had years ago, but there was something different about him now. He had an air about him that wasn't the same as before. And yet he still maintained that fun, rebellious persona that she so loved about him.

Mid-stare, Jess looked up and almost caught Rory's eye, but she turned her attention back to her work. Jess didn't look back down though, he continued to stare at Rory.

Her long brown hair was the picture of perfect, and her big blue eyes were the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Just being around her made him feel like a different person. He felt changed and like he was complete. He had someone to count on and someone to be with. It was exactly what he needed.

Rory looked up again, but Jess didn't shy away from her stare. They looked at each other for awhile until the silence was broken.

"Being a teacher must suck," Jess announced.

"Yeah," Rory agreed.

"I mean, all this preparation for a bunch of kids who don't care a shit about what you say? Seems a little weird."

"Well," Rory began. "These kids probably do care 'a shit' since they want to be here. But, all this work. It does suck."

Jess laughed a little. It was good to be with her again.

"I'm in the mood for ice cream," Jess stated.

"In cones?" Rory asked him playfully.

"What's ice cream if it's not in a cone?"

"We can do all this stuff tomorrow," Rory said shoving her papers aside.

"Rah-rah for procrastination!"

"Let me grab my stuff and we can go."

Eating ice cream with him was just like old times, but with a new feeling all together. Rory knew she didn't make any sense. But you weren't supposed to make sense when you're in love, were you? Wow, it hit her. She was in love. Rory Gilmore was in love with Jess Mariano. It felt good.

Their conversation covered everything: Their new favorite music and books, they trashed multiple movies, and had a long discussions on Hemingway and Ayn Rand. They stayed out for two hours and three cones each.

"Hey Rory?" Jess asked.

"Yeah?" Rory answered him.

Jess gave her his infamous, shy, silly boy smile. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"What are you doing?" Rory asked, more as an answer than a question.

"Going out with you."

Anything like this in a book or movie would've made Rory physically ill. This mushy, unbelievable romance. But it was her life. And she loved it. They held hands to the car, and headed back home where they stayed up all night, just to be with each other.


End file.
